Dejar Todo Atras
by Lobogetta
Summary: Esta historia se situa años despues del torneo de Cell, cuando Trunks tiene 8 años,y la relacion de Vegeta y Bulma esta dando varios alti bajos. Bulma se harta y decide marcharse, dejando a Vegeta solo con Trunks. Lo cual llevara a ambos a tomar desisiones impulsivas, trayendo enormes problemas y grandes cambios al universo de DB. (RESUBIDO)
1. Te Vas? No es tan Dificil

Era las nueve de la noche en la C.C y Bulma estaba dandole las buenas noches a su hijo de 8 años Trunks.

-Buenas noches Trunks- dijo Bulma acariciando la cabellera de su único hijo- Te amo hijo-

-Yo también te amo mami- Dijo Trunks, antes de caer dormido

-Te amo Trunks- dijo Bulma mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos

Bajo a la cocina y le hizo de comer unos sándwiches a Vegeta. Luego de eso fue a la sala y se sentó a ver televisión.

Mientras en la Cámara de Gravedad

Vegeta llevaba entrenando como loco todo el día. Y podría haber seguido si no fuese porque su estómago gruño.

*Creo que ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, creo ya le puedo decir un día. Mas vale que mi mujer tenga un festín preparado* Penso el saiyan

Salió de la CG y al llegar a la sala, Bulma se levanto y lo miro a los ojos. El ambiente estaba tenso.

-Ya esta mi cena, mujer?- Preguntó Vegeta intentando quitarse un mal presentimiento

-Si, Vegeta pero antes hay que hablar- Vegeta levanto una ceja y se cruzo de brazos.

-De que quieres hablar?-

-Me voy de la C.C- Vegeta la miro confuso y ella al notar esto continuo con lo que decía. -Me voy para no volver.-

Vegeta la miro sorprendido y ella continuo

-Me canse, me canse de que tu me ignores y yo tenga que aguantarlo. Me voy, pero sin Trunks. No soy feliz y por eso, Vegeta quiero el divorcio.-

Vegeta la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a el -Que ridiculeces dices, mujer- Bulma se soltó de su agarre - Que te pasa?-

Bulma se le acercó con un papel y le señaló una ranura -Firma- le dijo con la voz más fría que pudo hacer y Vegeta tomo la pluma y antes de firmar la miro.

-Eso es lo que te haría feliz?- Bulma asintió y Vegeta, aunque su mente y conciencia le gritasen No; su bestia interna le decía que Si .

~Ella nos hizo felices, cuando estábamos desanimados, fue la única que nos apoyo desde... Solo firma~

Y Vegeta hizo tal y como su bestia le dijo estaba de acuerdo ella le dio felicidad cuando estaba solo y eso se lo agradecería siempre.

La vio tomar una maleta y subirse al auto y perderse en la nada. Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir abrazando la almohada que Bulma utilizaba.

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA

Vegeta se despertó y bajo a la cocina a ver ir se hacia para desayunar. Y unos minutos después apareció Trunks por la puerta.

-Papa, y mama?-

Vegeta trago grueso aun no quería decirle esa noticia a su hijo.

-Se fue. Dijo que no sabia cuando volvería- El estómago de Trunks gruño- Ve a bañarte cundo vuelvas estarán tus desayuno-

-Pueden ser panqueques Papa?- Vegeta asintió

Al momento de que Trunks se fuera Vegeta salió por la ventana para buscar el desayuno de su hijo, ya que el solo podía hacer cereal con leche

Al cabo de unos minutos volvió y luego de un desayuno padre e hijo, se prepararon para ir al colegio. Vegeta iba a volar pero Trunks le pidió que caminaran pues lo hacia siempre con su madre, ida y venida.

Al llegar a la escuela Vegeta le revolvió el cabello a Trunks y lo vio entrar, antes de irse no solo noto que se despedían de beso de sus hijos sino que también era el único hombre.

HORAS DESPUÉS

Vegeta entrañaba hasta que se dio cuenta que era 2:40. El problema? Trunks salía a la 1:30 voló a la escuela y cuando llego pregunto por Trunks.

*Mierda,Mierda soy un pésimo padre* Pensó Vegeta mientras caminaba a el salón de Trunks

~Es solo tu primera vez, tranquilo.~ Le respondió su bestia

Para la suerte de Vegeta, no tanta para Trunks, el estaba castigado. Luego de espera unos minutos ambos caminaron a casa, mientras Trunks le contaba su día.

Vegeta se reía a carcajadas cuando se dio cuenta que lo castigaron por patearle el culo a un alumno de 9 grado. Felicito a Trunks y al llegar a C.C pidieron pizza para cenar.

Luego de eso Trunks le pidió un cuento para dormir y se decidieron por el lobo y los 3 cerditos solo que el lobo ganaba en la versión de Vegeta.

~Ves? Solo tenienes que prácticar~ le dijo su bestia

*No será tan dificil* pensó Vegeta al mirar a su hijo dormir

Miro al cielo y dijo *Juro por mi orgullo saiyajin que hare todo lo que este en mi poder para ser el padre que yo nunca tuve con Trunks.*

Dicho esto fue a su habitacion a dormir.


	2. Se Fue Y No Volvera

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas (hoy era Jueves) y era relativamente fácil cuidar de Trunks debido a su edad. Y ambos habían entrado en una rutina.

Trunks se bañaría y se cambiaría mientras Vegeta buscaria algo para desayunar. Luego caminarían a la escuela y mientras Trunks estudiaba Vegeta entrenaria hasta las 12:30 asi pedía comida y se hiba a por su hijo. Charlaban un rato luego lo ayudaba con sus tareas, entrenaban luego algo de televisión y a dormir.

Los primeros días fue difícil pues Trunks lloraba por su madre y Vegeta se frustraba cada vez que no le salía algo bien Y se quedaba despierto por horas pensando en que era su culpa que Bulma se fuera.

Vegeta se encontraba en la sala viendo un programa de televisión al cual se había vuelto adicto, Game Of Thrones. Estaba en la parte mas emocionante del capítulo y sonó el timbre. Vegeta maldijo su suerte y fue a ver quien era, su sorpresa fue al ver que eran Milk y 18.

-Y Bulma?- Pregunto Milk sin saludar al saiyan pues sabia como era el.

Vegeta levantó una ceja- No deberías saber tu?-Ellas lo miraron confundidas- No les dijo que se iria?-

-Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí.- respondió fría 18-Cuando volverá?-

-Se fue y no volvera- Ellas dieron un paso atrás-Seguro que por tú culpa- Dijo mirando a Milk

-Yo no hise tal cosa- Milk pensó un momento- Y Trunks se fue con ella?-

-Yo me quede con el.- Dijo Vegeta cortante

Ambas chicas dieron un paso atrás asombradas. *Este mono cuidara a Trunks?* Pensaron ambas

Pero antes de preguntar mas Vegeta les cerro la puerta en cara y se fue a la sala a terminar de ver su serie.

Ambas mujeres fueron a el vehículo de 18 y fueron a casa de Milk, algo tenían que hacer.

Vegeta maldijo otra vez su suerte, por culpa de esas escandalosas perdio el final del capítulo. Tendría que esperar otra semana. Ordeno Arroz Chino y se fue volando por Trunks. No sin antes notar que en el correo había una carta de Bulma para Trunks.

EN LA C.C

Vegeta terminaba de ayudar a Trunka con sus tareas y le leio la carta de Bulma.

"Trunks lamento no poder estar contigo, pero estaras bien. No creo que vaya a volver a la C.C por varios años pero igual tendrán el dinero necesario para vivir, te extraño pero no te preocupes estoy bien. te ama Mama"

Trunks corrio a su habitación y empezó a llorar. Vegeta estaba colérico. No permitiría que hiciera llorar a su hijo otra vez, tomo cada cosa de Bulma que encontró y las lanzó todas al jardín y las quemo. Desde almohadaa y calcetines hasta zapatos y cápsulas.

Al terminar su ataque de ira subío a calmar a su hijo, el cual luego de un rato se durmió. Vegeta se levanto y busco el radar del dragón, única cosa que no quemo y lo oculto Donde solo él sabía, originalmente pediria un deseo pero no quería hacerlo en su estado de animo.

se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos para dormir pensando.

*Deje mi vida de Guerrero por ella y así me lo paga?*


	3. Dos Planes

Dos Distintos Planes

El saiyan se despertó al darse cuenta de que Trunks estaba a su lado jalando las cobijas, no entendió al principio pero un trueno lo hizo entender la razón del miedo de su hijo.

-Padre... Puedo dormir aquí?- Dijo el pequeño Trunks con ojos llorosos-Solo hoy... Y no te molestare te lo juro.-

Vegeta suspiro e hizo espacio en la cama para que su hijo pudiera dormir junto a el y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el estaba en la cama abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Le temes a los truenos?- Preguntó Vegeta con una ceja levantada

Trunks asintió apenado

-No te preocupes, cuando crezcas dejaras de temerles.- Trunks sonrió y abrazo a su padre y ambos volvieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente

Vegeta se levanto amtes que Trunks se baño, se cambio y despertó a su hijo. Trunks se fue a su habitación se baño, mientras su adorado padre cocinaba una nueva receta que había aprendido: huevo revuelto con tocino( O bacon tu llámalo como quieras) luego del desayuno, ambos salieron a la escuela.

Vegeta se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más a cuidar de su hijo, y temia que Bulma quisiera quitárselo.

~No pasara~ le dijo su bestia

-Como lo sabes?-

~ Recuerda, lo que firmaste, decía que tu te encargarías de cuidarlo-

Vegeta sonrío de lado al recordarlo, pelearía a capa y espada por su hijo, no había duda.

Al llegar a la escuela, revolvió el cabello de su hijo y le sonrío. Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa y entro al edificio.

Vegeta se alzó al cielo y voló a C.C gozando el sentimiento de alegría y calor que había en su pecho.

Al llegar se encontró para su sorpresa con algunos guerreros Z. Krillin, Yamcha y Piccolo.

-Que demonios hacen en MI casa?- Preguntó enfadado Vegeta.

-Solo queremos hablar Vegeta- Le respondió Krillin

-Pues vayan a hablar al parque, pero aquí no.-

-Queremos llevarnos a Trunks, Vegeta.- Le dijo Yamcha mientras se hergia, pues quería verse imponente

-Disculpa, Insecto?-

-Queremos llevarnos a Trunks porque no creemos que tu seas el apropiado para cuidar de él- Le dijo Piccolo serio.

-Y una mierda.- Le dijo Vegeta

-Sin ofender Vegeta, pero Milk tiene razón y un ex-asesino no es el mejor candidato para cuidar de un niño-

~La arpía de Kakaroto les dijo?~ Pensó Vegeta

-Me importa un bledo, y ustedes pueden cuidarlo mejor?- levantaron una ceja y Vegeta continuo -Un enano que muere cada batalla, un debílucho que es más débil que Magicarp y un pepino con turbante que secuestro el hijo de Kakaroto. Definitivamente mejor paa cuidar a un niño BV Jajajaja-

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero antes le lanzó una bola de ki a cada uno de ellos

-Sin Kakaroto no hay nadie que sea remotamente tan fuerte como yo, así que ni siquiera intenten acercarse a el, porque los destruiré a todos.-

Entro a C.C sin decir una palabra mas, con los débiles heridos tras de el.

-Que hijo de p...- Dijo un agonizante Yamcha

-Tienes Razón - dijo Krillin

-No el tiene razón, nesecitamos traer a Goku otra vez a la vida-

Los otros 2 asintieron y tomaron vuelo hacia donde Uranai Baba

Vegeta también tenía un plan pediría un deseo, pediría que los saiyans fueran TODOS traídos a la vida y también - - - - - -. (no pensaron que se los diría tan rápido. O si?)

Tomo el radar y se fue a recolectar todas las esferas.


	4. Dos Charlas & Olvidando El Pasado

Vegeta Tomo el radar del dragon y se fue a buscar las esferas. Pediria un deseo.

*Podria pedir que todo fuese como antes... Pero, ¿Con que objetivo? Si la mujer no me quiere, mas. Por eso pedire que los saiyans vuelvan a la vida, es lo mejor.*

-Y si los Guerreros Z quieren, detenerte?- Pregunto su bestia

*Por eso mi segundo deseo, - - - -.*

(Creo que ya saben cual es :3)

-Eres un maldito genio.- Repondio su bestia- Apuesto a que no lo esperan.-

Luego de varias horas dando vueltas por el planeta buscando las esferas, y luego de obtenerlas todas. Las guardo en la casa y al momento de terminar con eso, llamo por pizza y fue a buscar a Trunks a la escuela.

Cuando su hijo salio Vegeta lo estaba esperando y ambos caminaron hacia la C.C. Vegeta lo miro.

-Trunks, a ti te gusta vivir en la tierra?- Pregunto Vegeta mirandolo de reojo.

-Mas o menos- Vegeta levanto una ceja y Trunks continuo -Es dificil, hay muchas cosas que no puedo hacer y son raras veces en las que puedo defenderme, si golpeo a alguien lo mato y sin mi ma-

Vegeta suspiro, Trunks se sentia confundido su madre los habia abandonado ya no sabia como llamarla.

-Y si yo quisiera revivir a los saiyans, y volverme su rey. Que te pareciera?-

Trunks abrio los ojos, su padre queria traer mas saiyans, seria fantastico. Tendria con quien hablar, entrenar y estaria con chicos COMO EL.

-Seria asombroso padre- Lo abrazo en medio de la calle y Vegeta le revolvio el pelo. Lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba. Se separaron y cuando estaban en la C.C Vegeta le dijo.

-Tambien queria decirte que los insectos Z, quieren alejarte de mi lado.-

Trunks lo miro preocupado, primero su madre y ahora su padre? Lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Pero no los dejare, hare todo en mi alcanze para evitarlo. Y por eso el segundo deseo sera - - - -.-

-Eso seria sencasional padre.- Y lo abraz, minutos luego llego la pizza y despues de almorzar invocaron a Shen Long.

Y Vegeta pideo el deso de que los saiyans, y su cola cortada, volvieran a la vida.

Restauro el planeta Vegeta, eran 2 semanas de viaje, y luego pidio su segundo deseo...

(Esperen otro poco XD)

Con Urani Baba

Krillin, 18, Milk, Yamcha, Piccolo y Gohan estabam reunidos, esperando que Goku volviera de la tumba.

-Asi sera- Dijo la bruja -Goku sera traido a la vida, otra vez pero sera una cuestion de horas.

Acto seguido salio un humo naranja,y aparecio Goku con una aureola en su cabeza.

-Ah, uh, eh Donde estoy?- Pregunto el saiyan, al momento que Milk y Gohan lo abrazaban y lloraban sobre el -Piccolo que pasa?-

-Bulma se fue- Explico 18- Y dejo a Trunks solo con Vegeta-

-Ah y por cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto el saiyan criado en la Tierra.

-Para siempre- Respondio Krillin, Goku abrio los ojos- Y no sabemos que le puede hacer el a Trunks y queremos que hables con el.-

Goku asintio -De acuerdo vamos por el- Y todos (Milk iba cargada por Gohan) se alzaron en el aire.-

-

-Esos son tus sus deseos?- Pregunto Shen Long. Ambos saiyans asintieron -De acuerdo, los saiyans seran traidos a la vida, en el planeta Salvaje dentro de 3 dias, Las colas de los saiyans vivientes volveran a crecer y el poder de Goku, sera todo tuyo multiplicado por 3.-

Shen Long Y las esferas desaparecieron y el cielo volvio a la normalidad. Vegeta y Trunks entraron a C.C para utilizar la nave y salir del planeta. Luego de unos minutos subieron a la nave, al momento que sus colas crecian.

Y la nave despego.

-

Los guerreros Z pararon abruptamente al ver el cielo oscuro siendo medio dia. La aureola de la cabeza de Goku desaparecio y las colas, de Goku y Gohan, empezaron a crecer.

Yamcha reaciono primero- Debe haber sido deseo de Vegeta-

El cielo volvio a la normalidad y vieron una nave que hiba hacia arriba.

-El Ki de Vegeta esta ahi- Dijo Krillin asombrado. -Tambien Trunks.-

Los Guerreros Z miraron al cielo, sabiendo que o peor estaba a punto de empezar.

DBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBBDBDBDBDBDBDB

 **NOTA FINAL: Lamento mucho la espera pero Aqui esta! Con esto cierro el 2016 y espero poder actualizar mas seguido los fics el proximo año. Saludos!**

Ya que Bulma no era la unica que habia dejado todo atras...


End file.
